


Love is dying on us

by Rebeliz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Time, Second Person, a little fight, a little smut, romance gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebeliz/pseuds/Rebeliz





	Love is dying on us

You are not entirely sure of what is going on, though you’re far from admitting it, not that anyone would listen to you at the moment anyway. 

Clutching the sheet closer to your chest you decide that is better to stay out of whatever is happening on the other side of your bedroom door and you lie down again, though you’re aware that it’s a bad idea. The screaming is getting louder and you are nowhere near understanding anything. 

How did this happen? How and why are Supergirl and Wonder Woman insulting each other in your apartment? And why does it seem like you are the reason of it all?

A FEW HOURS AGO

The date was long overdue. The chemistry between you and Diana flowed effortlessly from the first time you met each other. She was easy to talk to and even easier to flirt with. 

You’ve always admired powerful women but you were never attracted to any of them, but Diana was the exception to that unspoken rule of yours. She was powerful and so alluring in a way that was still new to you, in a way that you instantly felt drawn to. 

When she asked you out you weren’t really surprised since you were building up the courage to do it yourself and she wasn’t shocked when you accepted either. 

The restaurant she picked was the same one where you shared your first dinner together among other friends. You had a wonderful time, you always do when you’re with her and as it usually happens when you’re in her company you forgot about the world outside the bubble she seemed to pull you into every time she was around. 

She challenged you in a delightful way, conversation with her was consistently smart and playful, something you didn’t have elsewhere and you loved it, more than that, you treasured it. 

You were irrevocably attracted to her and after the lovely evening she’d planned for you, you had confirmation that she felt the same way about you. 

Inviting her to your apartment after dinner and a bottle of wine seemed like the right way to close the evening. After opening a second bottle of wine the tension between you two was vibrating like a living thing, it was a third official occupant of your living room and you weren’t the only one who could feel it. 

Conversation was flowing in a dangerous direction and you knew it, and judging by the fire burning in Diana’s eyes, she knew it too.

“I’m not a fan.” Diana declared, her lips stretching graciously in a tempting smile. You could barely remember what you were actually discussing by this point. The desire ran through your veins like electricity and you were reaching a point where you were willing to throw caution to the wind. You wanted to kiss her. 

“How come?” Your voice was steady, though you could feel your body trembling with anticipation of what was to come. 

“Teasing can be fun but it can also be torture. I don’t like that kind of game and that’s exactly what teasing is all about.” Oh, that’s the topic. Teasing and foreplay. 

“It isn’t always a game though. Teasing can be considered a build up as well.”

“Even more so than foreplay?” Diana challenges you as she sets her empty glass aside in order to scoot closer to you on the couch. 

“You know the answer to that.” Your voice was still steady but a lot softer, you needed to swallow down your rising nerves but you couldn’t. 

“Is this a game then?” Her voice was nothing like yours, she was a lioness and you became shockingly aware of your role as the pray. Even more shockingly, you wanted her to devour you. 

You couldn’t take it any longer, you kissed her and she responded in kind. 

Now, you’re not cheesy and you often take pride in that little fact but as her lips sucked yours into her mouth and her glorious tongue caressed the roof of your mouth with practiced ease, your traitor mind kept reminding you of those Neruda poems you used to love in college. 

All you haven’t said, all you haven’t had the chance to utter was taking form in a desperate kiss that saw no end. 

Her lips, her hair, her breath against yours, all of her was intoxicating and you couldn’t get enough. 

No more words were needed, neither one of you was keen of speaking when your mouths could be doing things that were much more enjoyable. 

In the blink of an eye you found yourself on her lap, the sudden show of strength turning you on so much more when you were already on the brink of insanity. Even more so when she stood, her hands squeezing your ass in an obscene way as she carried you to your own bedroom, and it was in that moment that you realized that it was her confidence what you found so alluring. 

She didn’t drop you on the mattress, she didn’t even stop kissing you but you found yourself on you back in your mattress when her mouth left yours in order to pay attention to your neck, your chest, your breasts. 

Her hands, oh god! Her hands would not stay still and you were whirring underneath her, you were moaning her name, you were pulling at her hair. She was destroying you and you loved it. 

When she finally discarded the last piece of your clothing you were sure about to combust and the smirk on her lips told you that she knew exactly the effect she was having with you, the way she made you feel, the way her lips and her hands turned you into absolute mush.

You made a mental note to return the favor when she was done. But once she started, truly started, you wished she would never stop while wanting her to finish too. 

When her tongue finally made contact with your clit you were fisting the sheets so hard that your hands began to hurt and it was only the beginning, she was only getting a taste. 

And then she dived in, her mouth was everywhere and for the first time ever you truly understood what it meant to be eaten alive, for she was devouring you and you were enjoying every single second of it. 

It was fascinating the way you could not think, the way you could not speak and the way that every nerve in your body seemed to be drawn towards the woman between your legs, the woman whose hands continued to ground you, whose eyes were perfectly glued to yours equally fascinated by the response she was igniting from you.

When your orgasm overtook you -and it was incredibly fast built- you were looking right into her eyes and she was kissing you in the most intimate way there exists until you could breathe again, until your body was no longer shaking and you could let go of the sheets, circulation returning to your fingers.

“You are so beautiful.” She whispered when she crawled up your body and her weight settled atop yours like a warm blanket, and you cupped her face before kissing her lips. 

“Diana.” Your voice was hoarse, perhaps you were louder than you initially thought you were, and she kissed you again, a little harder this time.

“You are tired.” She noticed, her lips ghosting over yours and the immense desire to touch her only grew, your hands were itching and of course she noticed that too. 

“I want you.” You whispered right back, biting her bottom lip and internally relishing in the deep growl that vibrated from her throat before she kissed you almost violently, all teeth and tongue, your breath gone. 

“I’m yours.” She said when she pulled back but not far enough that you could not feel her hot breath against your lips, and her words to pull at your heartstrings. 

Her thigh slipped easily between yours then and though your hands were not where you wanted them to be, it still felt marvelous to feel her against you like this. 

You both gasped when she thrusted against you and you lifted your leg a little more, if only to make her feel as good as you were feeling. She was so beautiful too and you wanted to say it but another orgasm was already building up within you, and all you could think about was her lips, so you kissed her. 

She moaned your name, her hips were bucking erratically against your leg now, she was coming and just the sight of her losing her breath was enough to push you over the edge. 

While you ran your hands through her hair she was sucking on your neck and you let her, you knew it’d leave a mark but you let her. 

She was right, you were tired and utterly satisfied, but you’re only human and you needed to recharge before touching her because you needed her to come undone as hard as you came on her mouth.

This could be more, you knew it could be more and the moment was perfect, she was in your arms and she was comfortable, she was certain, she wanted you and you were sure of it. There were no doubts surrounding her, you didn’t have to wonder with her.  

You were almost asleep when you heard your front door closing with a bang and Diana was up and off the bed in the blink of an eye, taking away her warmth and leaving you gripping the sheets close to your body. 

“It’s Kara.” She frowned, standing beneath the door frame of your bedroom and you gripped the sheet harder. 

Kara was your best friend, Kara had a key to your apartment to use for emergencies. Kara was here, Kara would know what happened and the idea terrified you. 

“What?” You stupidly asked, you didn’t want to leave your bed ever again. You didn’t want to face Kara after experiencing such an incredibly moment with Diana. 

“She has a key?” Diana asked as you watched her put on her underwear and then picking up your white blouse from the floor and putting it on. It looked ridiculously good on her, you noticed. She closed the door softly, her eyes locking you in. 

“For emergencies, yes.” You answered, still confused as to why Kara would come here, now of all times. 

“ _ I can hear you, you know _ .” Kara said from outside and your heart began to beat so fast that even you could hear it. You could only imagine the sound that Kara was hearing and you were so grateful that Diana closed the door when she did. “ _ Lena, are you okay? _ ”

“Yes.” You yelled quickly, knowing well that if you didn’t Kara would throw down that door in a heartbeat just to check on you. “I’m fine.”

“ _ What is going on? Are you coming out? _ ” She asked, meaning she didn’t believe you and you didn’t know what to do. She was worried and you were slightly panicking. “ _ Is this a bad time? _ ”

“Is it, Lena?” Diana didn’t miss a beat and you made a motion with your hand to open the door, which she instantly did and then you truly lost your breath altogether. 

Kara took in the scene before her and visibly flinched back, your heart broke and you hated it. 

There was nothing going on between you and Kara. You’ve been friends for a couple of years now and while you might still find her incredibly attractive and even played with the idea of dating her in your mind more than once, nothing ever happened. Yes, there was a lot of flirting and you tested the waters on a few occasions but every time you were left with the conclusion that she didn’t see you that way, she didn’t see you as anything more than her best friend and you didn’t have to wait around for her. 

So why, why is this scene now making you feel so guilty? 

“Kara.” You tried but you recognized her heartbreak when she looked at you. Diana was so quiet and you wanted her to say something, but her eyes were also on you. 

“You said - ” Kara started and Diana finally looked at her. “You said you’d wait.” Kara was furious, you knew the sound of her voice well and for a moment you feared her. 

“I never said that.” Diana spoke calmly and you began to grow suspicious of their interaction. 

“You told me that you understood.” Kara accused her. 

“And I wasn’t lying.” Diana continued while you observed with attention. “I understood exactly how you felt but I wasn’t going to wait like you did.”

“You tricked me!”

“I didn’t.” Diana smiled confusedly, meeting Kara’s obvious anger with trepidation. “I said I understood because I do.”

“You didn’t say you were feeling the same way!” Kara’s anger was only growing as you lied down again. You wanted to be left out of whatever was happening, you wanted to sleep, you wanted Diana back in bed, you wanted to erase your memory of the things that you were hearing. You wanted to be clothed and not naked beneath a thin satin white sheet. 

“I thought you knew.” Diana’s frown deepened. “I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you, or her.”

You knew they were talking about you but you didn’t want to delve into it and you were pretty sure that whatever it was had the potential to ruin something that had barely begun, something you felt could work.

“You liar!” Kara accused her again and Diana finally had the sense to walk outside and close your bedroom door and Kara’s yelling only increased in volume at the action.

It didn’t take long for Diana to start screaming too and here you were, in your bed, naked after sex with an amazing woman while said woman was scream-fighting in your hallway with your best friend.

  
  
  



End file.
